


An App for Autotuning

by MichellesPenScratchz



Series: Scattershots [7]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/pseuds/MichellesPenScratchz
Summary: Who knew there were even cybernetic apps for improved shower singing?
Relationships: Rhys/Sasha (Borderlands)
Series: Scattershots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951531
Kudos: 4





	An App for Autotuning

“You’re lucky I quit the con game,” Sasha said, wringing her hair dry at the bathroom sink. “This is prime blackmail material.”

“Sash," Rhys tsked. "You’re pronouncing _‘birth of a star,’_ wrong." A glare reflected in the mirror as his ECHO-eye flashed, the download complete. His reflection waved its left cyber arm and crooned the opening notes into a hairbrush. A discordant delay… then the autotune program sweetened each note like candy.

Rhys paused, and winked. “Besides, I know all _your_ secrets, too.”

“Oh yeah? Prove it.”

She shivered, and cursed herself for leaving the back of her neck exposed.

**Author's Note:**

> Accompanies this [art piece](https://michellespensctratchz.tumblr.com/post/627793849565216768/michellespensctratchz-my-kinda-lover-by-billy) on Tumblr.


End file.
